The Case of the Meta-Humans
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: When a case turns into something more, Joe and Frank Hardy are faces with a life-changing event. Join them as they face these new challenges and meet new friends.
1. Chapter 1

**/Hey! I hope you enjoy this crossover of Young Justice and The Hardy Boys! A friend of mine helped me with the title, since I couldn't think of any. This happens near the beginning of season 1 in Young Justice. I'm not really going to follow the Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew TV show(it's from the 1970s). So then, Frank was born in 1992 and Joe was born in 1993(the day and month is the same)(I thought this info would be helpful). Also, Frank and Joe are secret agents for ATAC. Anyways, enjoy!/**

* * *

"How did we get into this mess again," 17 year old Joseph 'Joe' Hardy ask his 18 year old brother, Franklin 'Frank' Hardy as they dart into an empty room.

"Ask ATAC the next time we see them," Frank tells his brother.

"Yeah. I plan to do that," Joe says.

"Well, while we are here let's put everything into the thumb drive and wipe all of the computers of the information," Frank says as he takes the thumb drive out.

"Good idea," Joe says. "I'll keep watch while you do your thing."

"Alright," Frank says as he starts to work.

* * *

_-Three Days_ _Earlier-_

**_August 7th, 2010_**

"Frank, Joe! You got a package," Laura Hardy tells her sons as she place the package on the counter.

"Coming," Frank calls as he heads downstairs to get the package.

He walks into the kitchen to see the package on the counter. Frank grabs the package and he smiles at his mother. He then heads up to his bedroom. Frank walks into his open door. He heads to the left and walks through the conjoined bathroom that he and Joe share.

"Hey Joe! Get up," Frank says as he looks over at his brother as he sleeps away.

"Go away Frank. It's too early," Joe tells his older brother.

"It's 9:30AM. Besides, we got a case. I guess you don't want to know what we have to do," Frank says.

"I'm up," Joe says as he jumps out of bed.

"Took you long enough," Frank says as he unwraps the package.

Franks turns on the TV in Joe's room. Static appears as Frank puts the disk into the TV. After a couple of seconds, a figure appears.

"Hello Frank, Joe. I have a new assignment for you," QT says. "We need you to investigate the organization called **Sword of Light**. They are suppose to be a medical research company. But there has been rumors that they are kidnapping people and using them for something. So far, 20 people have mysteriously disappeared from the area where their main building is located. Your job is to figure out what is actually happening. Good luck," he tells the Hardy Boys as his face disappears.

"This will be reformatted in 3...2...1," the robotic female voice says as the song called Ophelia by the Lumineers start to play.

Frank stops the song and he removes the disk from the TV.

"So, research and then stop this group," Joe says.

"Yeah research for sure. Though we don't know if they are innocent or not."

"So, where is their main building located," Joe ask Frank.

"Rhode Island."

"Field trip, alright!"

Frank smiles as he heads towards the door.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to get changed. We will leave later on. Maybe tomorrow, if not, then around dinner time tonight," Frank tells Joe as he close the door as he leaves.

Frank then walks over to his room, which is right next to Joe's room. He walks into his room and he place the disk into the trashcan. He makes sure that the disk is hidden. Frank then walks over to his laptop to search up information on** Sword of Light**. After working for a while, Joe knocks on Frank's door.

"You can come in. Just close the door so Mom or Aunt Trudy don't overhear us talking about this," Frank tells Joe as he close the door.

"Why is you room cleaner than mine," Joe ask.

"Because I make it an effort to keep it clean," Frank replies as Joe flops onto his brother's bed.

"So, found anything interesting out about the company?"

"No. Nothing stands out in a bad way. If they are evil, they are hiding it well," Frank tells Joe.

"Like that place in DC, what's it called? Oh yeah! It's called Cadmus," Joe says as he stares at the ceiling.

"Yeah. The protégé of the Justice League were able to find out what was actually happening there," Frank says as he turns towards his brother.

"You think we will meet them?"

"With our luck, we probably will," Frank tells Joe.

"What do you mean by 'with our luck'? Our luck is awesome," Joe says.

"Joe, think about our track history," Frank says as he closes his laptop. "Anyways, I'm going to get pack for our little field trip. I suggest you get packed too. We will leave tomorrow."

"Alright. I'm not going to be the one to tell Mom," Joe shouts as he hurries over to his room.

"I'm leaving that to dad," I say as I give him a call. "Hey Dad. Look, Joe and I got another case by ATAC and I was hoping you could think of something to tell Mom."

_"Alright. I'll probably tell her that you are on a case for me."_

"Thanks. We are planning on leaving tomorrow."

_"Ok. I'll see you later."_

"Bye Dad. See you later."

_"Alright Frank. You and Joe be safe."_

"We will."

_"Good. I'll see you later."_

I finish the conversation with my dad and I place my phone down. I then turn and I get ready for the case.


	2. Chapter 2

**/Hey! I hope you enjoy this crossover of Young Justice and The Hardy Boys! I hope you guys liked the first chapter! What do you think of the story so far? Anyways, enjoy!/**

* * *

_-Two Days_ _Earlier-_

**_August 8th, 2010_**

Frank parks the van as Joe hurries on out.

"Yes! Freedom from the car! That was soooooo long," Joe says as he stands next to the van.

"It only took about 4.5 hours," Frank tells Joe as he get out of the car, after turning the engine off.

"That is long!"

"It takes longer to get to Hong Kong than here," Frank point out.

"Yeah, but I can sleep on the plane! And we get first class," Joe points out.

"So? Anyways, let's get checked into our room. We have to gather more information and scout the building. We can do that today and then tomorrow we can come up with a plan," Frank says as he heads to the back of the van to grab his bags.

"Alright fine," Joe says as he grabs his bags.

They then head towards the entrance of the hotel. Once they enter the hotel, they head to the front desk to check in.

"Hello Frank and Joe Hardy," Frank tells the receptionist. "We are here to check in."

"Alright. Room 210. It's on the second floor. Enjoy your stay," she says as she hands then two keys.

"Thanks," Frank says as he grabs the keys.

Joe grabs one of the keys as they head towards the elevator. They enter the elevator and Frank pushes the button for the second floor. The door opens and Joe hurries towards their room. Frank rolls his eyes as he follows his brother to their shared room.

"I call the bed near the window," Joe says as he flops onto said bed.

Frank rolls his eyes as he place his bag on the other bed. Joe smiles as he close his eyes. Frank pulls his laptop out of his bag. He connects to the hotel wifi.

"Are you going to lay there or are you going to help me do some research," Frank ask Joe. "Um...Joe?"

Frank looks over to his brother to see that he fell asleep. Frank sighs and he smiles slightly. He places his laptop on his bed. He then quickly takes Joe's shoes off. Joe mutters in his sleep as he rolls to his side and he slightly curls up on the bed. Frank returns to his bed and he starts doing research on **Sword of Light**.

* * *

"How many do we have?"

"18 Sir. Only 16 of them have been given the drug. None of them have shown any signs of anything changing."

"Get four more to me in two days."

"Yes Sir. Anything else?"

"No. Now go back to work."

"Yes Sir," the scientist says as she hurries out of the office.

The man turns and he looks out of the window.

"Soon," he mutters. "Soon enough we will perfect the formula. We just need more test subjects."

* * *

"Joe, Joe wake up," Frank says as he shakes his brother.

"Five more minutes," Joe mutters as he shifts in the bed.

"This is serious Joe! I found something on **Sword of Light**," Frank tells Joe.

"I'm up!"

Frank smiles slightly as Joe sits up in the bed.

"So, what did you find," Joe ask Frank as he sits next to him.

"Well, while you were sleeping for the past four hours, I was able to figure out who runs **Sword of Light**."

"Who?"

"Doctor James B. Quintin. He actually started the company up," Frank says as a picture of said man appears on his laptop. "Get this, he use to work for Cadmus until about a year ago."

"Did he leave or was he fired," Joe ask Frank.

"He left to form his company. Though he still keeps in contact with the scientist there. He stayed in contact with the Head Scientist there," Frank tells Joe.

"Wasn't his name Doctor Mark Desmond?"

"Yup. Though he is currently known as Blockbuster," Frank says as a before and after photo of Dr. Desmond appears.

"Ok. My guess is that Dr. Quintin made **Sword of Light** to continue projects from Cadmus, but under the eyes of the Justice League."

"Yeah, the probably knew Cadmus was going to be found and they made **Sword of Light** as a way to continue on after Cadmus's explosion."

"Ok. So, were you able to get blueprints on the place," Joe ask as he looks at his brother.

"Only the first two floors. I'm guessing that there are some hidden underground."

"Scout the place and see if we can get some plans?"

"We should do that in about two hours. Let's go get some dinner," Frank says as he close his laptop.

"Alright. I am starving! What are we eating," Joe ask Frank as he gets off of the bed and stretches.

"There is a café that I saw on our drive here. It's about two or three blocks from here. We could walk there," Frank suggest.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Mmmmmm. This is so good," Joe moans out as he takes another bite of his cheese burger.

Frank nods his head as he continues to eat his steak and fries. Joe quickly snatches another fry off of Frank's plate.

"Joe, stop eating my fries."

"But they're so good Frank!"

"Than why didn't you order your own?"

"Because I was already ordering mash potatoes and they wouldn't let me have both," Joe states as he eats another spoonful of mash potatoes.

Frank sigh as he eats a fry. Joe smiles as Frank as they chime above the front door chimes.

"Let's finish eating and head over to the building. We should get that done tonight. We got a whole day of planning tomorrow," Frank tells Joe.

"Fine! But let's not spend the whole day. We should tour the town before we leave."

"Fine. If we finish planning before lunch, we can walk around the town for the rest of the day," Frank says as Joe cheers. "But for that to happen, you need to wake up early."

"Awe man! You know I hate getting up before 10AM," Joe whines as he finish his drink.

"Don't worry, I'll be getting you up at 8AM," Frank says as a smile tugs at his lips.

Joe groans as he lightly bangs his head against the table. He then glares at his older brother.

"Grrrrr...fine!"

"Alright. I'm done eating," Frank says as he stands up. "Let's go, we got a job to do."

"Coming," Joe says as he takes the last bite of his burger.

Frank leaves a tip for the waitress and they head on out.

* * *

"Got it," Joe whispers to Frank as they peer at the glowing screen.

"Good. Let's put the blueprints into the drive and get out of here," Frank says as he plugs the drive into the computer.

"Why can't we do it now," Joe ask Frank.

"We can't. Most of the staff are going to be here. It will be easier to do it in two days. That's when most of the staff have their day off," Frank reminds Joe as he unplugs the drive. "This computer only holds information that any regular, legal, research computer would hold."

"I know that. Let's go already. I'm tired and you're going to be waking me up early tomorrow," Joe says as he shuts the computer off.

Franks nods his head in agreement as they slip out of the building undetected.


End file.
